Bunker Life
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: Dean and Sam have some company in the bunker, in the form of Benny, Charlie and Castiel. Rated M for occasional smut. Definite Charlie/Gilda Cas/Dean, possibility of other pairings. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

Credit to Kripke, none of these characters are mine.

x

Charlie was the first one to move in. She turned up, a few weeks after saying her goodbyes to her mother, her whole car filled with trunks and boxes. Turns out she needed two trips to move all of her 'collectibles' (that's the word her and Dean used).

"Hey, boys," she greeted the Winchesters. "Help me bring my stuff in, will ya?"

"Why?" Sam asked, eyes wide. He'd recovered from his latest trial, and was feeling better than ever.

"You told me I was a Woman of Letters. I think I'm owed a room in this Hobbit Hole, don't you think?" she nudged him. "Come on, put those muscles to good use. Be careful! This stuff's expensive!"

"Hey, Charlie. Memory foam!" Dean yelled as they moved her into one of the several vacant rooms.

"It remembers me!" she cheered, diving on the bed.

"Tell me about it!" the elder Winchester grinned, and Sam shook his head at the two of them. Charlie really _was _like their little sister.

"Shelves. I need shelves!" she declared, opening a box to expose all her games, DVDs, comic books and novels. Some of which looked familiar ...

"Really? You bought them?" Sam asked, picking out the Supernatural books he knew he'd recognised.

"What? I'm a wee bit obsessive ... if 'wee bit' means completely. I wanted to know your history, okay?" she shrugged. "Please, shelves?"

Sam sighed, but found the things he needed. Soon, all her things were put away, with a few framed pictures on the wall.

"My own permanent room," she sighed in pleasure.

"It's amazing. Better than motels," Dean agreed.

"The showers!" she discovered next. She sat in a fluffy robe after a good soak in one of them, exploring their library. She read John's Journal thoroughly, her eyes eagerly soaking up each page.

"So, where's Cas?" she asked curiously. Sam winced as Dean's face fell.

"I don't know," he admitted, green eyes fixed on the book in front of him. "I keep praying, telling him he's got a room here and everything, if he wants one, but ... nothin'."

It was then and there that Charlie resolved to pray to that feathery asshat until he showed up. _No one_ could do persistence like Charlie Bradbury.

x

"Castiel, get your feathery ass down here. You're hurting my big bro, and he needs to see you. I don't like him upset, okay? And I'm betting you don't, either. At least if that vibe I picked up in the books is right ..." she trailed off, hoping the angel had at least heard her without that 'profound bond'. She definitely was _not _expecting him to show up in her bedroom.

"Big brother?" the trench-coated angel seemed puzzled.

"Dean," she clarified, and his blue eyes sharpened. She was right. He _was _dreamy. Even she could appreciate that.

"I was not aware Dean had a little sister," he said stiffly.

"And I was not aware you were hearing every single one of his prayers and ignoring them all. You're staying here, with us, got it?" she folded her arms, and he opened his mouth. "No arguments, Cas."

"Fine," he muttered.

"Guys, come down here! Look who's turned up!" Dean's excited yell echoed through HQ, and Charlie grabbed Cas's hand, ignoring the way he dragged a little behind her. She shoved the stubborn angel into the room before her.

"Holy shit," Dean swore, eyes on the angel.

"Benny?" Castiel asked, confused at the sight of the vampire. "But I thought you went to Purgatory to help Sam ..."

"Dean left me an escape hatch," the vampirate clapped the hunter on the shoulder. "Thanks for that, brother."

"Team Purgatory reunion," Sam laughed. Charlie didn't miss the way the angel's eyes sharpened at how close Dean and Benny were standing.

"Dean, am I still welcome to stay here?" he asked abruptly.

"Yeah, man, I told you we had a room for you," Dean was trying to hide the hurt vulnerability in his eyes. "Where you been, man?"

"I had to hide the tablet. You know that ..." Cas began.

"A call would have been nice, Cas! Just to let us know you were okay," the elder Winchester snapped, cutting him off.

"I could not risk it," that gruff voice softened slightly. "I'm sorry, Dean. Please, let me stay here. I'm still ... me."

"Yeah, you are," the hunter's face warmed with a tender smile. "Benny, you stayin'?"

"If that's alright. I'm gonna have to get a cooler or something ..." Benny winced slightly.

"Don't kill anyone, and we're cool with it," his friend chuckled. "oh, Charlie, this is Benny, a vampirate who saved my ass more times than I can count, and got me outta Purgatory. Benny, meet Charlie, the girl who's like a little sister to us, and has helped with a few cases."

"Honourary Woman of Letters?" the vampire chuckled. "I've heard of you. Pleasure to meet you, darlin'."

"Hey, Benny," she smiled at the strangely-charming ... vampirate? "But what's a vampirate?"

"My old nest and I ... we were literally vampire-pirates," he shrugged, grinning.

"Awesome," she laughed. "You drinking blood bags?"

"Yeah. Grabbed some on my way here. Just need somewhere to put them," he looked at the Winchesters for guidance.

"Bottom of the fridge," Sam advised. "Let me help you with it."

The two vanished outside, leaving Charlie, Cas and Dean alone. Blue eyes met green, both containing sadness and hope.

"You here to stay, Cas? For real?" Dean's voice was soft. Charlie suddenly felt like she was intruding, but no way in Heaven, Hell, Earth or Purgatory did she plan on leaving.

"Good, man. It's not the same without you," Dean pulled Cas into a hug, and Charlie hid her smile. "But how'd you track us? I wasn't praying to you."

"No, but Charlie was," those blue eyes crinkled with the beginnings of a smile. "Little sister, indeed."

"Thanks, Charlie," Dean's arms tightened around her when he let go of Cas, and she smiled into his shoulder.

"Least I could do, even after your rude interruption with me and Gilda," she grinned.

"Gilda?" Cas tilted his head.

"Fairy," the red-head sighed wistfully. "Had to go home."

"I could try to get a message to her?" the angel offered.

"Really?!" Charlie's mouth fell open, and she grabbed Dean's arm. "You're helping me draft a letter that's good enough to get me laid, Winchester. And after your actions last time, it's only appropriate. Don't laugh, this is serious!"

"Don't leave me alone with her!" he laughed, grabbing Cas's arm so the angel was dragged with them. It took half an hour, and many frustrated crumpled pieces of paper being hurled at the wall, but finally, the letter was done.

"If she comes here, you're _not _interrupting again," Charlie glared at her 'big brother', and he grinned.

"Promise," he crossed his heart, eyes sparkling.

"I will personally slash your memory foam mattress," she muttered, and he gasped in horror.

"Not the memory foam!" he clutched at his chest, and she playfully hit him. Cas vanished, the note in his hands.

"But Dean! What if fairies can't _read_?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out, fairies _could _read, and Gilda became a near-permanent fixture in their new home (she had to check in with her family every once in a while). Charlie was ecstatic, and not just because she had her hot fairy back.

Something everyone had noticed, and no one can yet dared to mention, was Dean and Castiel. And how things had changed.

Like how Cas had his own room, but everyone heard him sneaking across the hall and slipping into Dean's. He'd be awake before all of them, so no one could claim they'd seen him creeping out in the morning. No one wanted to bring it up when it was still so _new, _despite the fact that there were two clear outlines in the memory foam mattress, often merging into one.

Or how Dean often made the angel breakfast and coffee, which in turn made Castiel smile like a child at Christmas, especially when the hunter sat beside him at the table.

Or when Cas had wanted to learn how to use the shower, and Dean had instantly volunteered to teach him how to use one.

And _clearly_, personal space meant nothing to either of them, because they'd often stand close enough to brush a leather jacket or tan trench-coat sleeve, like they were still reassuring themselves that this was real.

Charlie got tired of trying to pin-point _exactly_ what their relationship was after a while, so she snuck over the hall, peering in the slightly-open door. What she saw had her covering her mouth at, well, the _cuteness_.

Castiel was curled up beside Dean, wearing the tracksuit-bottoms the hunter had given him as sleepwear. The human's arm was around his waist, holding him close, so Cas's head was against his shoulder. From where she was standing, she could see the absolutely _adorable _way the angel was sucking his thumb, like a little kid. Dean was looking calmer, and happier, than she'd ever seen him. A soft smile was tugging at his lips, even as he slept, and she didn't miss the brand that once again marked his shoulder, re-branded into his skin.

She went to turn away, when she saw electric-blue eyes on her, slightly narrowed.

"Talk to me tomorrow," she mouthed. "They're all going out. Just us, okay?"

She saw the tiny nod, before the angel settled himself back against his hunter, softly sighing in pleasure. She couldn't stop smiling as she returned to bed.

"What was that about?" Gilda asked curiously.

"Dean's in love with an angel," Charlie hummed. "And, even better, the angel loves him back."

"Wouldn't be the first human-supernatural relationship in the house, would it?" the fairy murmured, kissing at Charlie's neck.

"No. Benny and Sammy are definitely getting it on behind closed doors," the human agreed, straight-faced, before they both laughed. "Nah, when do you reckon Sammy's angel will be back?"

"Gabriel?" the fairy had gotten the run-down of the Supernatural books from her girlfriend.

"Or Balthazar," Charlie grinned. "Because Anna and Samandriel would be cute together. And plus, those angels will know how to use the Purgatory exit by now."

"Eugh, enough talk about other people's relationships. You should be paying attention to ours," Gilda groaned, pushing them over so she was leaning over Charlie, a soft smirk on her face. The red-head had been quite surprised to find out how dominating the little brunette was, but she couldn't say she didn't enjoy it.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?" she asked breathlessly, before her lips were claimed in a searing kiss. She felt the tingling that always ran along her skin when they did this, like electricity. Gilda had explained that it was their souls getting closer. Charlie just thought it felt great.

The brunette's fingers trailed over her girlfriend's skin, tossing her clothes aside and leaving sparks of electricity in their wake. Dark eyes were gleaming as she explored the red-head's body, revelling in the noises she made when she brushed past her weak spots.

Gilda's hand fluttered over the mark she'd made on the human, the handprint that would remain there for as long as they were together. Charlie's eyes flew open.

"Tomorrow," Gilda soothed, and the human's head fell back with a low moan as the fairy's fingers slid inside her, her dark eyes fixed on her girlfriend's face before she pressed their lips together again, tongues curling together. Then the brunette smiled a wicked smile, the smile she only ever wore when they were alone, and she trailed kisses down Charlie's body, looking up through her thick lashes, before her tongue joined her fingers, delving deep and tasting that unique sweetness over her tongue.

"Gilda!" Charlie groaned, hips bucking before her fairy's free hand splayed over her stomach, holding her mostly still. The fairy trailed hands over her brand again, and heat spiked through the red-head, making her clench around her girlfriend's tongue and fingers with a low cry of her name.

"My turn," she smirked, flipping them over when she'd regained control of her breathing. The brunette's breathing hitched as Charlie sucked a bruise into her neck, making sure it would stay for a good few days, which was roughly how long the fairy's trips back to her family usually lasted.

"This is one hell of a goodbye," Gilda managed before the red-head rendered her speechless.


End file.
